


Happy Home

by Darkfairyforever22



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fake Character Death, Fake Identities, M/M, Post-Reichenbach, holmescest, season 4 never happened
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 11:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11759226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkfairyforever22/pseuds/Darkfairyforever22
Summary: The perfect plan to be together is to fake Mycroft's death, get new identities, move to the states, hire a surrogate, have a child, and live happily ever after.





	Happy Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scarletmanuka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletmanuka/gifts).



> Thank you so much Scarletmanuka for inspiring this work and for creating our wonderful group where I can express myself and post little snippets.

“How are you so prepared?” Sherlock Holmes questioned his brother, Mycroft Holmes as he strode into the office after his brother’s “funeral”. 

Mycroft looked away from his paperwork spreading the oak wooden desk top. “Hmm, what did you say?”

Sherlock huffed but sank into the chair in the corner still facing the desk. “I asked how you were so prepared. You had everything taken care of within three months. How is that possible?”

Mycroft smiled softly. “Did you doubt my ability to be able to throw together alternate identities for us? I know how much you wanted this Lock, unless you no longer want it...in which case, I suppose I could do it by myself.”

Sherlock stood and crossed to stand behind his brother. “No, I still want it. I…I’m just amazed with how quickly you threw everything together. What will you do for work now that you’re dead?”

Mycroft smiled. “Oh, trust me, being in America will have its advantages, the main being that we will be living in Philadelphia.” 

Sherlock snorted. “That doesn’t answer my question. What would you do? Children are expensive you know that don’t you?”

Mycroft leaned back in the chair and gently laid a hand on Sherlock’s cheek. “I don’t delete information like you do. I believe it’s time I gave my law degree a little flexing, don’t you?”

Sherlock leaned into Mycroft’s touch. “You’d have to sit for your boards again.”

Mycroft shrugged pushing the chair further away from the desk and pulling Sherlock into his lap. “It wouldn’t be difficult. I could spend a weekend brushing up on it and pass it with flying colors.”

Sherlock sat sideways in Mycroft’s lap a grin on his face. “Good god, we’re really moving, aren’t we?”

“Yes, love we are really moving. We leave in the morning.” Mycroft smiled softly.

“A whole new shot to be with the one I love.” Sherlock spoke softly gently laying a hand on Mycroft’s face.

“A whole new life where we don’t have to hide.” Mycroft agreed leaning into Sherlock’s hand. “Are you positive you can stand to go by your christian name for years on end?”

“As long as no one shortens it I shall be fine.” Sherlock smiled sweetly.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“You’re actually leaving?” Greg Lestrade blinked at Sherlock standing in his office.

“I can’t stay here. It hurts too much, and lord knows I need to handle things on my own now.” Sherlock commented softly before turning on his heel and starting to walk out of the office. Greg sprang to his feet and rushed to stand between Sherlock and the door, Greg kicked the door shut with his foot. “Wait, before you leave humor me by letting me say one last thing.”

Sherlock raised an eyebrow as he stared at Lestrade. “Which is?”

“Take care of your brother, lord knows you two are perfectly made for each other.” Greg shrugged at Sherlock’s gob smack expression.

“How did you know!?!” Sherlock hissed. “No one is supposed to know! We planned it perfectly!”

Greg smiled. “Relax, I’m not going to say anything besides, with you leaving the country it’s not my business. Just make sure you let him take care of you occasionally yeah?” Greg held his left hand out for Sherlock to shake. 

Sherlock took Greg’s hand and shook it. “Yes, I will make sure to let him be overbearing. Thank you for being so kind.”

Greg smirked. “I always said you would be a good man and you’re proving me right kid.”

“I’m not a kid.” Sherlock huffed.

“Twelve years younger, you are a kid.” Greg smiled at Sherlock.

“You should ask Molly Hooper out, she’d be perfect for you.” Sherlock smiled dropping Greg’s hand and leaving him to stare after Sherlock.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sherlock spun around his arms thrown wide open. “Oh, this is perfect! The house is absolutely perfect.”

Mycroft watched on with a wide smile on his face. “You really like it darling?”

Sherlock nodded before launching himself at Mycroft. “It’s utterly perfect, my lovely husband.” Sherlock spoke against Mycroft’s lips before pulling him into a kiss.

Mycroft felt a whole-body shiver go through him at those words. The silver band resting on his ring finger gave weight to his new life. “I’m glad you enjoy it. Our next adventure is getting our daughter.”

Sherlock grinned. “We still have to decide on a middle name. I quite like the name Skylar.”

Mycroft wrinkled his nose a bit. “Quinnlin Skylar Holmes?” He tested the name rolling it around on his tongue.

Sherlock’s whole face lite up. “It’s perfect. Quinn Skylar Holmes, a strong name for a perfectly strong woman she will be.”

Mycroft smiled softly, knowing he had already lost the name battle. “Then Quinnlin Skylar Holmes, it shall be.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a heads up each chapter will have a jump in time.


End file.
